1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image reading apparatus configured to read an image from a sheet of original document being conveyed. Specifically, the aspect of the present invention relates to an image reading apparatus including a first reading unit configured to read an image from one side of the original document being conveyed and a second reading unit configured to read an image from the other side of the original document being conveyed.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been suggested a contact image sensor (hereinafter, referred to as “CIS”) including an array of a plurality of imaging elements, a light guiding unit and a connector. The light guiding unit is arranged parallelly with the array of imaging elements, and the connector is disposed at one end portion of the array of imaging elements and outputs signals from the imaging elements. There has also been suggested an image reading apparatus configured to read an image, with the CIS, from original document being conveyed by rollers. In the image reading apparatus, images are read from both sides of the original document with two CISs and positional relationships of the array of imaging elements, the light guiding unit and the connector in the two CISs are the same.